Love at Last?
by b e z z a
Summary: Lily slowly starts to have feelings for James but is way too stubborn too admit it. Rating may change. Please read and reveiw be honest!
1. Back To School

Lily had spent most of her Summer with her two best friends, Riley and Charlie. School was finally back and they were just entering sixth year.

Riley was absolutely stunning. Everyone thought so, well except her. She had always got on so great with guys and there was always a million chasing her. Riley was also a chaser on the Gryffindor quiddich team.

Charlie had moved to Hogwarts in 3rd year. Lily and Riley had hated Charlie when they had first met and Charlie had felt the same. But, by 4th year, they were unseperable. She was pretty in a Charlie way. Charlie had always been into books and very, very opinionated.

Lily was the smartest girl in their year. She was always top of the class. Lily had long red hair and emerald green eyes. She didn't get on with most of the year, but she had Chalrie and Riles.

When they all saw each other on the platform, they screamed and shared a group hug.

"Let's go find a compartment on the train." Suggested Charlie.

They looked for a while then finally found an empty compartment. The train eventually started and they headed to Hogwarts.

After about an hour, Charlie and Riley decided they'd go visit other friends, but Lily had chose to stay. The door slid open less then 10 minutes later to reveal James Potter, looking, dare she think it, quite attractive.

"Hello, Evans, dearest." He said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" Lily asked rudely, they were'nt even at Hogwarts yet and he'd turned up.

"Calm down, love." James returned. He sat down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulder. "I missed you over Summer."

Lily rolled her eyes and removed his arm. "That's nice, Potter. Is that all you wanted to say? Because you can leave now."

"Tsk Tsk Miss Evans." James said, smirking. "Play nicely."

Lily raised her eyebrows, wishing her friends had not left her. She stayed silent.

_Okay, Lily, breathe slowly and don't make eye contact, maybe he'll go_

"How was your holidays?" James asked Lily, he really wanted to start a civil conversation. One that wouldn't end up in her slapping or yelling at him.

"FIne thanks." She replied.

_Hey, maybe he's changed. _

"How were yours?"

"Absolutely horrible."

"Oh...Why's that."

"I didn't see you."

Lily couldn't help but smile. Well she was only a human girl afterall. Lily hid her smile and turned to James, looking into his eyes but not saying anything. A few moments passed of just pure silence. Eventually, James decided he'd try his luck by slowly leaning in and --

"Hey guys!!!!" Sirius yelled as he entered the compartment. "Geez Prongs! I've been looking for you for ages!"

Lily and James looked in opposite directions, James irritated at Sirius and Lily shocked and embaressed. S nothing had happened, but it almost did.

"Err..." Sirius began. "Did I miss something?"

"Nah.." James said. "Let's get going..."

And with that, James stood up, shone an award winning smile and left. Once outside he hit Sirius over the back of the head without an explanation.

"Oi!!!!" He barked. "What was that for?"

James shook his head and walked back to their compartment.

As for Lily, she sighed and waited for her friends to return. Once they did return, Lily was silent.


	2. No

**Disclaimer - I think it's pretty obvious I don't own these charries. But Riley and Charlie are 100 mine.**

**Just letting you all know this is my first posted fan fic ) I hope you all like it and please reveiw.**

Lily remained quiet all the way up to the castle and even during the feast. Her friends couldn't work out why and she certainly wasn't going to tell them.

"Come on, Lils." Riley demanded.

"It's nothing, really." She really didn't want either of them to know she couldn't get that stupid Potter boy out of her head.

------------------------------------------

James was still a little annoyed at Sirius. Why did he have to walk in at that exact moment?

"I'm sorry man." He groaned. "I didn't know."

"Forget it, Padfoot." James replied. He had just worked out something great and a grin appeared on his face.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "What?" He asked. "I know that face."

"Nothing." James replied, putting his cutlery down and leaving the feast as fast as he could.

He raced up to the common room to find Lily already there.

"Lilyflower?" He questioned, hoping to speak to her away from her friends.

Understanding that he wanted to talk to her away from Riley and Charlie, she stood up and walked out of their earshot. James followed her closely.

"What is it Potter?" Asked Lily, in her best attempt at sounding nice.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked her straight away. He had a huge smile on his face, that made him look so confident.

Lily paused for a moment. "My answer is the same as always." She said flatly. "No."

James' heart sank. "B-but on the train...You seemed like you liked me I thought--"

"--James." She interrupted. "No." Lily then walked back to her friends, ignoring James.

-------------------------------------

James had taken this recent rejection quiete harshly. Not even Sirius could cheer him up.

"We could set off dungbombs in the teachers lounge?" Sirius suggested.

"Maybe later." James muttered, staring into the fireplace.

As for Lily, she was confused as hell. She thought she had feelings for James. Had she gone mad? Obviously she had.


	3. By The Lake

**Disclaimer - I think it's pretty obvious I don't own these charries. But Riley and Charlie are 100 mine.**

**Just letting you all know this is my first posted fan fic ) I hope you all like it and please reveiw.**

Things went back to normal after that. They argued as normal and James bugged Lily more then ever. Although one night things changed...

It was sometime after midnight. Lily couldn't sleep, so she'd left the warm comfort of her common room and headed out to the cold, dark lakeside.

She was still in her pajamas, which consisted of short shorts and a singlet. Her long hair was tied in a messy bun so that it wouldn't get messed up in the wind that was beginning to pick up.

She sat alone by the lake for sometime.

_I don't like James. That's stupid. Shut up thoughts you don't have a clue what you're talking about._

_Okay...Maybe there are some feelings._

_No! Shut up! He's an idiot._

_But he's sweet._

_Oh...Sorry I thought we were talking about James Potter. He is certainly not sweet._

_Well he's attractive, am I right?_

_Exactly. Just give in already!_

Lily was so absorbed in her slightly schizophrenic debate that she didn't notice someone take a seat beside her.

"Whatcha doing?" A familiar voice said in a goofy tone.

Lily jumped slightly before realising that it was just the very boy she had been thinking about.

"I'm playing basketball." Lily replied flatly and looked up at him. "What does it look like im doing?"

"What's basketball..." A confused James asked Lily.

Lily smiled. _He sure is cute when he's confused. _"Nevermind, James."

"Oh." James began, sounding shocked and pausing for dramatic effect." My." He paused for even longer this time, but Lily hit him so he continued. "Gosh."

"What...?"

"You." He paused again.

Lily hit him harder this time. "Just tell me."

"Hey! That hurt."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"You called me James. You _never _called me James."

"What's your point?"

"Nothing. I just like it when you call me that..."

LIly smiled and looked away. The two remained quiet for some time after that, both staring off onto the lake. Lily shiverred, it had gotten quite cold. James moved closer and put an arm around the girl's waist and for once, she didn't object. James grinned as Lily blushed slightly. It may have been dark but there was no mistaking those bright red cheeks.

Lily looked up at James. She was trying to work out whether she really had developed feelings for him or not. She just didn't know.

James could sense Lily's gaze and looked down at her, stright into her emerald green eyes.

After a few moments of staring into each others eyes, Lily decided to look away, but with his Quiddich reflexes, James was too quick for her. He placed one hand behind her neck and leaned in. James kissed her softly yet passionatly at the same time. It felt like forever before LIly finally pulled away.

"Ummm..." Lily began, lost for words. Blushing, she avoided his eye contact. "I'm...tired. Yeah...Super tired...I'm going to go to bed..."

Before James could get another word in, Lily had gotten up and walked almost halfway to the castle.

**Well that's all from me for now. Sorry took forever to put up. I'll put in more detail and such next chappie, as long as I get some more reviews. Cya next chappie.**


End file.
